Her Spartan
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: In another demnsion noble team survived,joinned the master chief up to halo 2,and now have gone there seprate ways.The is a Fem.Six and Emile Romance.Rated M for some violence,caurse language,and possible sexual content in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea I thought up when I was bored, a sort of alternate Epilogue where nobody died. In short this is after Halo Reach, Six has returned to Earth. Now she lives a happy life in a little town called Alpena in the state of Michigan with a ten month old Pit-bull pup. Normally she's having nothing to do but to just relax, but that all changes when an old friend comes to visit. NOTE: I gave Six a name since they never say she has one in game, her name is… Kayla. REVIEW PLZ!**

She lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking of him, her fellow Spartan. It had been a year since she saw him, or even heard from him for that matter. She missed them all, she missed Carter, she missed Jorge, she missed Kat, she even missed Jun, she missed Emile the most of them all. They were more than friends, but they both never admitted it. She looked at the clock, '9:46am'.

She sighed and got out of bed wearing the same faded jeans from the night before, and ONLY the same faded jeans from the night before. She looked on the floor looking for a shirt; she found the shirt she was looking for, under her dog. She pulled the shirt out from under her. She put the 'Master of Puppets' shirt on and walked out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen. Funny, in the 542 years hi-wood banks properties had been open only two other people ever lived there, then again the property there was ridiculously expensive.

She was greeted by Sigma, the AI android house keeper.

"Ah, Good morning Madame." The robot said with an English accent. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Well it's morning anyways," She said sitting at the table, "Sigma would you kindly get me some Coffee or some Mountain Dew if we have any?"

"Certainly, Madame." The Robot poured her a cup of Coffee and brought it to her. "Oh I almost forgot this came for you yesterday."

He put the flat package on the table. Kayla (Six) took a drink of the coffee, then opened the package: it was a it was an audio message, she pressed play.

"Hey Six it's me," Emile voice said, causing her to spit out the coffee in her mouth. "I know it's been a while since I've seen you, and you have every reason to be mad at me, but I would like to come see you, so I'm going to take an Express shuttle and come visit in a couple of days. See you soon, Emile."

The message ended, and Kayla just stared at the message. Then she realized she needed to do some cleaning, since her house was a mess. How bad was it? Well… it looked like a tornado ran through her house. She sighed again, because her and Sigma had their work cut out for them.

"Sigma, would you kindly help me start cleaning?"

"Of course Madame, were do we begin. The living room?"

She nodded and they began cleaning house (literally).

"4:57pm"

They had been cleaning all day, and it still looked like a mess. Six found the Noble Team group photo, the only picture she had of Emile without his signature blue skull helmet. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**For obvious reasons I'll just keep calling her Six. Easier to remember**_. **Furthermore, I would** **like to remind those who read this that it is a romance between Emile and Six, so try not to get your hopes up for a huge Spartan reunion early on, maybe later.**

Two days later, Six woke up early as to not be asleep when Emile came. She got up and went to the bathroom to piss and to get cleaned up. She stripped and got into the shower, then she realized she just flushed the toilet as soon as the burning hot water contacted with her skin. She jumped back and slipped on the bar of soap, and fell flat on her back.

"Damn it!" She cursed, try to get back up.

After recovering from the embarrassing mishap with the soap, she cleaned up and got dressed, well fit jeans, tank-top, and a black leather jacket was what she wore. She checked the clock.

"6:26am"

Emile would be in town within an hour. She planned a nice breakfast, some pancakes, hash browns covered in cheddar cheese, bacon bits, and sour cream, little sausages, fresh fruit salad, and some coffee. She finished setting the table when there came a knock at the door. She rushed to the door and opened it to see Emile standing their wearing military boots, desert camo pants, a brown shirt and a jean jacket, his icy blue eyes staring at Six. He liked what he saw; needless to say she quickly embraced him in, what can only be described as a "Spartan Death Hug". Emile had to admit she was strong; after all she was the one who beat Jorge in the Noble Team Arm Wrestling Competitions.

"Good to see you too, Six." He said, returning the hug.

"Emile, you know I have a name, please use it, alright **Four**?" She joked, as they let go of the hug.

"Alright, Kayla," He said, then he smelt the cooking. "I'm guessing you were going to eat breakfast?"

"Actually I was making it just for when you came, since I figured you would be hungry from the trip.'

Emile smiled, and walked in, Hersey (Six's dog) jumped up and surprised Emile almost knocking him to the floor as he laughed as the dog sniffed and licked him. Sigma walked into the room.

"Ah good morning Madame, I take this is the 'Emile' you were preparing for?" The robot asked.

"Oh right, Emile this is Sigma, the house keeping bot in a way." She explained to Emile who was trying not to fall over.

"Hello."

"Good day Master Emile, and to you Madame Kayla." He said then left the room.

The two Spartans sat down at the table, Emile dug right in. Six chuckled as she watched him eat; of course this was probably the first real meal he had eaten in a year.

"So, how is it?" She asked as she took a bite of pancakes.

"Well, you cook better then Kat, but I think I'm still the better cook."

She couldn't say anything, he was a great cook, she knew that much. Hell back on Reach he was well known for his aim, cut throat attitude, and his Moa surprise (the surprise was it tasted like chicken).

They walked into the living room, Six was thinking of how she would tell Emile how she felt. She wanted him, but she was never good with saying anything, that's why she was silent and went solo so much. However, she would tell Emile one way or another. They sat down on the couch, Emile flipped on the TV. It was some sort of news show; it was hard to tell since it was the Sanghili Station. Ever since the humans and Elites (Sanghili) truce, things happened; like technology advanced, Energy became more efficient, planets were re-captured and de-glassed, and everything was 50/50 between the two races.

Six decided to lay her cards out on the table.

"Emile, there's something I need to tell you." Six finally said.

"What is it?" Emile asked innocently (or as close to innocently as possible).

"Well, you see… the thing is…" She struggled.

"What?"

Six moved closer to him, grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and pressed her lips against his in the most surprising kiss Emile ever experienced. He was shocked, but he didn't care, he had longed for her since they first met. The kiss finally broke.

"I'm going to say that means I love you." Emile said.

Six nodded, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I love you too, Kayla." Emile said to her.

They laid back and watched a couple of movies, little did they know someone or something was watching them. And it was plotting vengeance.


	3. Welcome the villian

**Alright, so something was plotting vengeance, right? I thought of something crazy, so crazy that my head would explode if I began to know what I was talking about.**

_The Creature brooded, plotting his vengeance. He knew they helped the demon destroy the sacred rings, he knew where they all were, he would kill them all. Who is he? He is the Half-Breed, a bastard spawn of a human and Sanghili, who was leading a group of aliens still loyal to the Covenant._

"_Humans," He scowled. "These miserable creatures don't disserve the right to live. Everything they touch, they destroy. Everything they are is an insult to the Forerunners, and their sacrifices. They are a disgrace to all living beings and must be destroyed." _

_He looked to the monitor wall, watching the last seven Spartans._

"_Soon, these demons will feel the burning of their heresy."_

**Alright, now you know who the villain is. Sorry for there not being an actual chapter, but I've got a bad case of writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Okay? Don't forget to check out my other stories. Sorry to disappoint those who thought this was an actual chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This Author's Note might be a little lengthy. First let me say, sorry about no update in such a long time, I had a horrible case of writers block. And to answer something from a while back… yes I know I made the characters a little softer, so people could relate to them more. Let's face it: not many people can relate to super soldiers, right? Besides it shows they still have a shred of humanity. Hopefully I'll update more frequently. Secondly, there are intricate and various relationships that I feel might help later chapters be understandable. So some things that I'll point out now:**

**Carter and Kat got married after the Human-Covenant War. Jorge met up with Sara and the two are still dating to the point the story started. Emile and John (Master Chief) never saw eye-to-eye so fights were very common between the two, Same with Jun, but he doesn't seem to get along with anyone. Kat and Six are BFF's. Six and John had a small relationship but it never really took off and they both mutually broke up after a couple months. Colonel Holland was promoted to Secretary of Defense by Lord Hood.**

**Now a days Carter and Kat have a two sons, named Richard and Jacob, and a daughter named Eleanor (most just call her Elli). Jorge and Sara are still dating, but they have a little boy named after her father. Anyone who beat Halo 3 knows what happened to the John (here's hoping that Halo 4 is as epic as Reach, if you didn't know about H4, SURPRISE!). Jun and Emile stayed with military services, Jun was a sniping instructor, Emile was a Drill Sargent, training the new United Nation Space Corp troops. Kayla (Six), as I said lived a pleasurable, and well deserved early retirement.**

**Thirdly, the Half-Breed, was an idea I toyed with since Halo 2, because there are female troopers and scientists who knew the location of Earth, so there had to be some as covenant P.O.W's, and who knows what means of torture they inflicted on said troopers and scientists, maybe they were beaten, maybe whipped, maybe raped, we don't know, so if one were to survive the turmoil and pain she had a child of a Sanghili (Elite) who looked human, but had hands, eyes, and skin of an Elite. He was taken from his mother when she died and, even though he was a religious Zealot he took the child in and raised him by the Codes of the Covenant, told him the tales of the Forerunners and their sacrifice and why he was the only exception to the believe that all human's must parish. This is because he has the blood of one of the faithful, which absolves him of his demon birthmother. **

**Fourth, you had to figure there are still races loyal to the covenant, like the Brutes, Jackals, and Skirmishers. They were skeptical to say the least to follow the Half-Breed at first, but he showed his ability to lead and show he honors the Forerunners. Now only a few dare think him incapable of leadership, those who do are sentenced to death, under the claims of Heresy. **

**Damn, this Author Note is longer than I thought. Anyways this chapter I've decided is going to be half flashback, half present day. Okay now I'm done! Review!**

_**One year earlier…**_

_September 2553._

_Location: Memorial Hill Park, New Mombasa._

_Time: 1801 hours_.

Six stood staring at the monument, paying her respects to the fallen. It was weird how things were already beginning to change, and then a Frisbee struck her in the back of the head. She picked up the flying disc as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Damn it, Jun!" She said.

"What?" He said back, "That wasn't me."

"You are so full of it!"

She threw the disc hard enough that when it hit Jun's nose it began to bleed. Carter and Kat where sitting at a picnic table, Carter was working on his computer, the project was a book:

'Final days on Reach: The Story of Noble Team.'

Kat was finishing some Calibrations to her cyber-robotic arm; Jorge and Sara were sitting under a tree just enjoying the clear, sunny day. Emile passed the time by reading a book, while playing with a throwing knife, twirling it freely between his fingers. Six had tried that once, ending with the throwing knife slipping and hitting a marine in his ass.

Shaking off the humiliating memory she just watched as Emile as the knife danced from one finger to the next, without looking at it. She was more interested with him in general, everything about him was surprising. His naturally white hair, his eyes that practically froze you when he looked at you, or that he had a scar across his left cheek from an energy blade.

"Why are you so fascinated with Emile, Six?" Kat said coming up behind her.

Six looked back to see her fellow Spartan in a White Tank-top and jeans. It was still weird for her to see them all without their signature armors equipped. She herself had grown accustom to wearing the suit of power armor.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at him for the past five minutes." She pointed out, making Six blush slightly. Then, it looked like something dawned on Kat, because her face went from normal, to blank, then she got a really smug look on her face.

"What's with the look?" She asked with a sort of tone like the typical 'don't say it!' tone.

"Why Six, if I didn't know better I'd say you want him." Kat Smirked.

"What? No!" Six denied, hoping her face wasn't reddening.

"Your blushing you know?" Kat marked

'_Damn it,'_ She thought, _'Why does that happen?"_

"Oh, so what if I do, you married the Commander." Six said back.

Kat saw her point, but what could she say, she liked a 'take charge' man. What she wanted to tell her was to go and talk to him, but she knew Six was shy; the fact that her pretty face was covered by that helmet didn't help much to her self-esteem. And with Emile being as much of an ass as he is normally, she could see why she would not talk to him. So, all she did was shrug at Six's comment.

"One day, Six," Kat said, "just surprise him, show him how you feel."

"Well what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Six felt stupid for asking this, she was never nervous about killing Covee's, hell she got winded by more Elites kicking her in the stomach, then any other Noble Team member. Yet, when it came to men, she was afraid, like a little girl, maybe that was because of her old field commander and what he did, or maybe just because she had no real experience in matters of the heart. When she dated John it felt like she was dating her brother.

"Come on, Six," Kat said, "a smart, pretty woman like you? How could he possibly resist?"

**Present day…**

Six awoke from probably the most peaceful sleep she had in years, now if that dull pain between her legs would go away completely, she would be happy, well happier. She reached over to where she thought Emile would be, he wasn't. She sat up and looked around the room in hopes to find her love.

"_Was last night that bad?" _She thought, _"I mean sure it was the first time I willingly had sex, but I don't see how it was that bad. Hell, he did most of the work. Damn he has some magic hands, and the way his tongue… wait why am I think about this right now? I should see if he's still here."_

She threw on her robe and walked down the stairs. She entered the living-room and saw Emile going through her CD's. He would take one case out after another, putting them back in the order he got them.

"How does she listen to this old shit?" He said aloud.

"Metallica is not shit, Emile."

Emile turned to see his new found lover in a white bath robe that was open enough for him to be teased by her cleavage. He had to admit that her clothes and her armor hid her sexy figure flawlessly, after last night he wondered how she managed to slip her "girls" into her armor.

"It's still pretty damn old, especially this one "The Black Album", made in 1991."

"Their album "Kill'em all" Is older than that."

"Still these are some old bands, "Avenged Sevenfold", "Alter Bridge", "Godsmack", good god "AC/DC" was started around 1975!"

"And they didn't stop touring until 2020, besides it's better than that neon-rock-pop bullshit that comes out the radio these days."

He was going to say something, but she had a point the so-called music they played these days did suck horribly, he only listened to it because that's all that would play at the base.

They sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. and what they heard out of the anchor's amazed them:

"Last night at roughly 0200 hours The de-glasser class frigate, The U.N.S.C "Breaking Dawn" was destroyed by what a survivor described as a Covenant Corvette. He said that they were bombarded by plasma torpedoes, until they were finally boarded by the same threat. His claims were disregarded as the Covenant was defeated one ye-" The Screen hissed with static, then on a bold background was a face that looked human, but his skin was grey and scaly, his eyes were dark and vengeful, They had seen this look before, in the eyes of Elites, then he began to speak,

"Did you truly think you had stopped us? Did you think that we lay defeated when the noble Prophet of Truth fell silent? Did you truly believe you ended the Great Journey? HA! All you did was delay the inevitable. Though the Ark was destroyed by your Demon, this "Master Chief", there are still sacred rings and we have begun to search for them. The Covenant has been reborn, and we shall succeed where Truth failed. You filthy humans and your heretical allies, these "Sanghili" shall perish in the flames of the righteous and the holy. The Great Journey is upon us, once more, and I, The Half-Breed, shall lead my brothers to god-hood. I shall redeem my father's honor and truly absolve myself of my demon birth-mother. Your destruction is the will of the Gods, and I am there instrument." Then the TV hissed again, then Emile turned it off.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Emile said.

"You're not the only one." Six said.

At U.N.S.C H.Q. Secretary of Defense former Colonel Holland, sat in the meeting room with leader of other planets and countries to determine the most rational course of action.

"It simple," the Sanghilian representative said, "we must stop this new Covenant now before they gain more ground, or one of the Halo arrays."

"And then what?" A representative from New Mombasa retorted, "Are we to lead our armies, which are still recovering from the H.C. war, to their deaths?"

The Representatives argued amongst themselves, fighting like animals over a fresh kill. There screaming and yelling could have been heard a mile away, or so it seemed.

"Enough!" Holland finally said, "At the current moment all we can do is wait and see what happens. In the mean time we continue training new troops in case the worst should happen."

After the meeting Holland walked to his quarters to make a few important calls.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's unlikely that most bands listed won't be heard around 2553, but AC/DC's been around forever, so who's to say people won't listen to them in centuries to come. Still now that there are a couple of months of no school I should be able to write more. Review, and check out my page if you have a request or want to read my other stories.**


End file.
